Wet Side High School
by artsy0809
Summary: Mack and Brady are freshman's at West Side High School. They meet many people, such as Tanner and Lela. Here's the thing, throughout their freshman year, they make friends, they make enemies, love blooms, hatred comes into action, and much more. And when prom comes around… Many pairings, listed inside. Many POV's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello party people! So this is a story about Mack and Brady going to a high school called Wet Side High School, as freshman's. So they meet Tanner, Lela, Butchy, and Rascal, and meet to OC's named Jackie and Jessie. So pairings in the future are- Mack/Brady, Tanner/Lela, Butchy/Jackie, and Rascal/Jessie. So I hope you like it, and I promise you, this will be a long story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Summer was over, and school was back in. Just great. All I wanna do right now is surf with Brady, but instead, I'm stuck inside my sister's house packing for school.

"Hi, Mack!" My sister, Kirsten, said as she walked into my room. I also live with my grandpa, but only during the summer I stay at his surfboard shop, because practically all I do for summer is surf.

"Hey, Kirsten." I said to her. She already graduated high school and is in college. We are twins, by the way.

"Are you excited to go to Wet Side? It's an awesome school!" Kirsten said, happily. She went to Wet Side, and that's where she met her boyfriend.

"Not really. I mean, what if it is as bad as middle school? Or worse?" I said. Middle school was terrible for me. I was always being bullied by the popular kids, the teachers were rough on me, and I didn't have any friends. Brady was my only friend.

"Come on, sis." Kirsten said, sitting next to me on my bed.

"It won't be that bad. The teachers there adored me, and they'll adore you too! The only thing you have to watch out for is a girl named Jennifer Deborah. She was the worst. She always picked on people and teased them."

"Jennifer was the one who caused you to cut yourself?" I asked, and looked at her arm, which had multiple cuts on it. She doesn't do it anymore, but she did because when she was a senior, a junior named Jennifer made her last year at high school miserable.

"But don't worry. You have Brady, and grandpa, and me. So if you run into her, I kick her butt." She said, smiling.

"Alright. Looks like I have everything packed. Let's go pick up Brady and get you to Wet Side!" Kirsten said while smiling. I smiled back and put my backpack on.

Kirsten jumped into her red Mazda 3. I got into the passenger's seat, buckled in my seatbelt, and texted Brady we were on our way.

* * *

It was a short drive to Brady's house. I knocked on the front door of the large white house. Brady's little sister, Sandra, answered the door.

"Hi Sandra! Mind telling Brady that Mack's here?" I said to Sandra. She is the cutest and nicest five year old anyone could ever meet.

Sandra nodded and ran away. Brady came to us.

"Hi Kirsten, Mack." He said while giving me a quick hug.

"Hey Brady. We are ready." Kirsten said, and walked back to her car.

"Bye Brady!" Sandra shouted to Brady, and ran back into the house.

It had just started to rain. Me, Kirsten, and Brady got into the car, and they were off for Wet Side High School.

* * *

It was a forty minute drive to Wet Side High School. Kirsten parked in an empty parking space and got out of the car.

Me and Brady got out and walked to Kirsten.

"Okay sis. Ready to get in there and have fun?" She asked me, looking very happy.

"Yep." I said, and took Brady's hand in mine.

"Okay. Good luck." Kirsten said, hugged me, and got into her car.

Me and Brady walked towards the large crowd of people waiting to get into the school. Many umbrella's were keeping students from getting wet. I had prepared for this. I pulled out my umbrella with blue polka dots and opened it. We waited.

Suddenly, I felt someone bump into me. I turned around to see a girl wearing a bubblegum pink long sleeved shirt, a black pair of ripped jeans, bubblegum pink boots, and a black hoodie look up at me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She immediately apologized. She looked freezing and she was soaking wet.

"No worries, and come under. You look freezing."

"Thank you so much!" The girl said, and squeezed all the water out of her black hair.

"My brother ran off with his umbrella to see his friends and left me in the rain!"

"It's okay. So, what's your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Lela!" She said happily.

"I'm McKenzie, and this is Brady. But call me Mack." I told her, smiling.

"It's so nice to meet you! We can all be friends!" She replied, very happily.

"That would be rad!" Brady said. Me and Lela giggled.

Suddenly, we heard the National Anthem play. We quickly put our right hand over our heart and stood there. When it was done, I saw the large crowd of people disappear into the school.

"It's time to go!" Lela said, grabbed me and Brady's hand, and we ran into the school.

* * *

**So there's Chapter 1. Later on Jackie and Jessie will come in. I hope it was good. So this story will have lots of twists and awesomeness in it. It's rated T for language in later chapters. So I'm gonna make like the ocean and wave goodbye to you guys and I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm updating. Thanks for pointing that out, wild-heart-heiress, I probably wouldn't have seen that xD So here's your new chapter. Told from Jessie's POV, instead of Mack's.**

* * *

So school is back in and summer is over. They should really give us a longer summer break, you know?

I was waiting outside for the people to get into the school. It was raining, and I was getting claustrophobic, being squished in between two freaky boys.

Suddenly, I felt someone push me forward.

"What the hell?!" I screamed at him, but he must've ran into the school. I closed my umbrella and walked inside the school. My first class was history. So I walked to the classroom.

Most people were there. I was there before some people.

I sat down at a table that at girl with black hair chewing gum was at.

"Hi!" She whispered to me.

"Hello." I whispered back. She blew a bubble with her gum, and popped it.

"I'm Struts. What's your name?"

"Jessie." I said quickly. Suddenly, an old teacher with her hair in a ponytail walked into the room.

"Good morning, students." She said, and sat down at her desk.

"We will start the school year off with a month long history project about World War One and Two. I will randomly pair you up now."

Me and Struts moaned quietly. What a great way to start off the school. A month long history project with some stranger.

"Struts and LugNut." The teacher said. Struts stood up, and so did a cute guy named LugNut. He came over to our table and sat down next to Struts.

"Seacat and Giggles." A guy with curly hair and a red baseball cap walked over to a table with a blonde in a bright pink dress.

"Tanner and KiKi."

"Jessie and Rascal."

I stood up and I saw the cutest guy I've ever seen walk over to my table. I felt my heartbeat quicken up as he sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

The rest of the pairings were told and we were all sent to the library to get books.

"Hi, I'm Rascal." He said to me the second we got into the hall. We shook hands.

"Jessie."

"Weird. I've never had to do a big project the first day of school." Rascal said.

"Me neither." I lied.

It was a short walk to the library. We walked around the history section.

"Here." I said, and pulled out a book for World War One. He smiled. Adorable.

"I found one." He said, and pulled out a book for World War Two.

"Cool." We said, checked them out, and walked back to the history classroom.

Maybe this project wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**So there's Chapter 2. It'll go back to Mack's POV in the next chapter, then to Jackie's POV in Chapter 4. **

**Rascal- Yeah! Butchy wants this place all to-**

***Butchy glares at Rascal***

**Rascal- Oooohhhh...**

**So at the end of every chapter I'll put a part of the movie in my A/N. So see you guys later! Good night!**


End file.
